


In Their Eyes

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: The death of Nina Myers, in the eyes of the trio involved.
Kudos: 2





	In Their Eyes

As the alarm sounded, people rushed around in panic, as if to stand still was suicide. Kim stood up, quickly, and looked around. She wanted to find her father, or Chase, but neither were around. Overhearing a conversation nearby, she heard words that chilled her. _Nina is loose._

Nina was in the control room, pulling at wires. Injured and hunted, she was in a state of panic, although she was careful not to show it. She hoped that she could escape, make it out of CTU one more time. She knew that Jack would be looking for her, and could hear his voice and see his face. She remembered what Chase Edmunds had told her on the plane back from Mexico - _You play Jack again, and he'll kill you_ \- and she believed it. Knowing that Jack would indeed take the first chance he got, she was desperate. _Not that my prospects on the outside are much better._

Kim walked down the corridor, scared but determined. She was looking for Nina, and hoped that noone else would be dead at Nina's hands, remembering the death of her mother just a few years before. She gasped as she noticed the guard lying on the floor, and rushed to check his pulse. Upon finding out he was dead, she took his gun and continued her search. _You might actually have to use that._

Jack ran past CTU employees, gun in hand and dangerous thoughts in mind. He was determined that Nina would soon either be dead or behind bars, especially after her antics that night. Trying to think like Nina, he wondered where she would have headed, and thought of the control room. _So it will end where it all began, will it Nina?_

 _There she is!_ Kim was anxious. She was staring directly at Nina, and decided to make her presence known. She held up the gun, and warned her to give up. As she turned, Kim looked straight into Nina's eyes, and feared the worst. For a moment, time stood still, and it was as if Kim's presence gave Nina some strength. Kim tried to convince her to surrender, but to no avail. As Nina raised her gun, she wondered how it felt to be shot.

Jack had found her, and she was threatening Kim, which pissed him off even more. He decided that the games would end here, and shot Nina in the shoulder, much to Kim's shock. As he walked into the room, he pleaded with Kim to go back into CTU, to leave him alone. _To finish this damn sick cycle once and for all!_

Kim's mind was racing as she debated what to do. She wasn't stupid, she knew what her father was going to do, but couldn't help but feel that Nina's death would solve nothing. She took one last look at Nina, then at her father, then she walked out of the room.

Nina was in agony. She was now lying on the floor, bleeding badly from her shoulder and neck, and knowing what was about to happen. As Jack came into her sight, she tried hard to maintain her composure. He pointed his gun at her, and asked her if she had any more information. She said she did, but knew that even she didn't believe herself. She decided that she wouldn't go down without a fight, and slowly reached for her gun, hoping that Jack wouldn't notice. When he did, however, she felt as if a huge wave had crashed into her.

Jack saw her arm moving towards the gun, and knew that Nina was desperate to survive. He decided that enough was enough, and stepped forward. With a simple, short and final sentence, he shot her dead. The killer of his wife, his former friend and lover and someone he had once loved so much but had grown to hate was now lying dead on the ground. As the smoke from his gun rose, he became entangled in a conflict of emotion.


End file.
